Kisses
by KivaEmber
Summary: Run Dante, run! DantexNero. End of DMC4.


Title: Trinitrotoluene

**Title: **Kisses!

**Pairing: **DantexNero

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Devil May Cry nor do I make any profit from writing fanfiction. Unfortunately.

**Summary: **It was like a ticking bomb waiting to explode. Devil Trigger, that is. DantexNero. End of DMC4.

**A/N: **No smut this time kiddies! More of a prequel to **Bet** or something. I dunno. Before Dante and Nero are an item…

Speaking of which…the multichaptered story of DanteNero is currently under construction. Look out for Trinitrotoluene!

**666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

"_Couldn't they have tied her to something shorter like...I dunno…an iguana?"_

_-- Joe, Viewtiful Joe_

**6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

**KISSES!**

Nero scowled, shaking his foot to rid itself of the viscous slime slathered over the leather. He hated it when enemies _exploded_ and spattered demon goo all over his clothes, swords…_shoes_. Sure it looks cool from afar when you empty a clip into some demented puppet and watch their body convulse before blowing up in a grandiose spray of black, excess demonic energy. Up close, just plain messy.

"Well don't you look happy?"

Nero's expression – if possible – soured even more, sending a withering glare at the red clad Devil Hunter standing mere metres away from him. There wasn't a spot of demon goop or dust or anything remotely dirty on the older male's carmine, leather coat.

Nero flicked Red Queen's tip in Dante's direction, watching with vindictive satisfaction as wayward droplets spattered onto the Devil's leather boots. "Shut up, _old man_." He sheathed Red Queen and holstered Blue Rose, giving the grinning male the evil eye. "Where the Hell were you? Taking a piss?"

Laughing, Dante sauntered up to the ex-Order member with a mischievous twinkle in his azure eyes. "As much as I wanted to take a leak…no. I just wanted to see how much you improved, kid." Once close enough, the older male slung a friendly arm round the scowling teen. "I must say…you have by…2 per cent."

Nero deadpanned. "With nothing but small fry to fight against it's pretty hard finding challenging opponents."

"Oh ho! Excuses, eh? You just don't wanna say you've been laaaaazy!" Dante ducked under the swipe aimed at his head, dancing a few steps from the irate teen. "Okay, okay! Turn your arm off; you're gonna blind someone one day!"

Nero snarled, Devil Bringer's light flaring brighter with its wielder's anger. "Well I can't help it if my arm was turned into a _glowstick_." He crossed his arms, smothering the incandescent glow with his human arm. "I'm going; you can deal with the others by yourself."

Dante pouted childishly, much to Nero's disgust, and launched himself at the younger male with a DeathGlomp™. "You're soooo mean! You're gonna leave me all alone!?"

A muscle spasmed violently round the vicinity of Nero's left eyebrow. "Moron…" He slapped the older male across the head and shoved him off roughly. "I'm gonna shoot you one of these days…again."

Dante sniggered at a distant memory with faint fondness. "Ah, good times…" He twirled Ebony in one hand, pointing dramatically at the ex-Order member. "Since you're bugging about not having any worthy opponents…how about we do a friendly spar?"

Nero smirked. A chance to beat that annoying jackass into the ground with a legible excuse? Who the Hell would pass such an opportunity up? "Alright, _old man_, I'm in." He drew Red Queen once more, pointing the tip at the older male. "Get ready to eat dirt."

Apparently Nero had forgotten the other past spars which usually concluded with his humiliating defeat.

Dante gave a grin, Rebellion already swinging to clash against Red Queen's blade. "Sorry. I'm allergic to the stuff." He bounded forwards, Rebellion pushing Red Queen to the side and allowing Dante a clear shot with a well aimed kick with Gilgamesh.

Growling, Nero allowed Rebellion's strike to make him spin on his heel, narrowly avoiding a possibly fatal wound from Gilgamesh's razor sharp greaves. "I thought you were only using Rebellion!"

"Didn't specify, kid!" Dante laughed, swinging Rebellion again in a backhanded attack, the flat side of the silver blade smashing into Nero's Devil Bringer. A high pitched screech as metal scraped against demonic flesh made the red clad Devil cringe involuntarily and Nero's growls increased, grasping Rebellion's blade with his Devil Bringer.

Dante yelped when he was unexpectedly tugged forwards by the brightly glowing Devil Bringer and tossed unceremoniously against a grimy brick wall. Recovering quick enough to avoid a punch via glowing demon fist, Dante gave a mischievous grin as he grasped the crimson, demonic flesh.

This time Nero yelped when he was unexpectedly tugged forwards, grip tightening round Red Queen's hilt as Dante leant forwards and-

Pecked him on the lips.

With a mortified shout, Nero recoiled as far as he could go with his demonic arm currently being held in a vicelike grip, cerulean eyes wide with shock. "You…" He spluttered. "You…you _kissed_ me!"

Dante's grinned a shit-eating grin, embedding Rebellion into the cracked pavement and grasping Nero's human arm. Nero was still a state of shock that the slight squeeze on his wrist caused him to drop Red Queen dazedly. "Lemme guess…" Dante drawled. "That was your first, right?"

Nero only gaped; Devil Bringer's previous bright flare had dying down into a smouldering glow, indicating that the ex-Order member's confusion had momentarily overwhelmed rage. Dante decided to press on before Nero shook himself from his stupor and proceeded to hack him into tiny little pieces. He did not want to end up in a bin bag dumped in some river or charity bin, thank you very much. "Well, kid, you've got nice lips." With that said; Dante released the dazed teen and did whatever testosterone driven male would do.

He fled.

Two seconds passed before Nero's cerulean eyes darkened, crackles of azure lightning dancing along his Devil Bringer as he turned slowly in the direction the red clad Devil had fled to. "Dante…" He whispered softly to himself with barely controlled rage before he Devil Triggered; his demonic form overshadowing him as he roared out in rage:

"_**I AM GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU PERVERTED BASTARD!!"**_

**66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

**A/N: **Run Dante, run!

Hooboy, boredom can do wonders, eh?

…

Not much I can put here…

Hope you all enjoyed it!

P.S. Has anyone seen the infamous light scene at the end of DMC1? How _corny_ is it? I pissed myself laughing at it. "Let me clear your darkness with _liiiiight!_"

Lolage.


End file.
